Half Centaur
"Half Centaur is one of the noted hybrid races that originate from Greyhawke. They are reported to be few in number. A Half Centaur is the result of the improbable mating of a male Centaur and a female humanoid. (The opposite mating, female Centaur and male humanoid produces a peculiar looking Centaur, "Mom's legs" rule.) Two Half Centaurs will also breed true and produce a Half Centaur. A Half Centaur is bipedal and has the legs and tail of the Centaur parent, and the upper body of the humanoid parent. Most also have a mane running to the small of their back. The legs have a hoof and are covered in a fine close hair that ends around the hips. It usually covers the groin area as well. Persons of licentious interest have speculated on the genital development of the males. While some medical interest is prudent it is not a subject that need be pursued. The "race" is few in number. Most are the direct descendants of Coran the Golden. Not enough exist to form a culture of their own. This being the case Half Centaurs mix with Humans, Elves and Centaurs about equally. They adapt elements from each culture as they see fit. One Half Centaur cultural adaption is the closeness of relation they consider suitable for marriage. Half sibling is not frowned on, as long as one of the parents is a god apparently. They readily credit divine blood as the reason they are not inbred messes. Half Centaurs can be anywhere from just over five feet tall to over seven foot. Builds can be anything from slight to massive. Hair color, eye color and complexion run the full range of the Human, Elven, and Centaur normal. Head, mane, and tail hair can, and often do differ in color from the hair of the legs. Four Half Centaurs have been noted on Earth: *'Anthony' Julian's first son out of Helen (not met). He is currently the person in charge of the Gate between Earth and Greyhawke. *'Felina' Raphael's Senior Wife. A stunningly beautiful blond woman.of any species. She has been seen on occasion on Earth. Charming to whom ever she meets, *'Genna' A Craftwoman that lives with Raphael. She again has come to Earth in a professional role and was on the trip to the Half World. She has a twin named Rayna we have not met, we think. *'Julian' Knight of Eyrie and god of healing was the first encountered in the VC Catz incident. He aided The Rats at that time. He has returned to Earth and is teaching his magical healing methods at UCLA. Julian names himself the grandson of Coran. He wryly notes he has two crazy Grandmothers, both Elves, both mates of Coran. *'Raphael' A refugee from a mad world (his own words). He is not related to the other three and not a native of Greyhawke. *'Theone:' Raphael's junior wife. A dark russet haired woman. She is a magician. She as been to Earth in that rapacity. *'Toni' Anthony's sister. She looks like his twin, obviously is not. She has shown signs of the fantasy trope of the half-identical twins. She seems to know what you have said to her brother, and he what you say to her. The village of Maltaarano is noted on Greyhawke for the large number of Half centaurs living there. It s Julian's home town and the place that Raphael settled. Study of this group is imperative. While few in number they have members of high station in the Eyrian Empire. They also are a handle on the odd rules of breeding on Greyhawke. Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Races Category:Outsiders